A Sol Hunter
by Kamikaze Bacon
Summary: The story of a dead child soldier and a soon to be hunter. Reviews would be appreciated I MEAN REALLY, REVIEW IT CAUSE I NEED FEEDBACK PLS.


The boy quickly crouched behind a wall, his assault rifle clutched close to himself like a baby. The boy wanted to be a hunter. He peaked around the wall. White Fang forces were advancing slowly. He brought his rifle to bare. Any strategy was abandoned as all he focused on was survival in the war torn town. Finishing his burst, he started running, firing periodically.

After more than two years of fighting that dream had not left him. The boy looked around wildely and leaned against a wall to catch his breath. A sixth sense told him to duck. He threw himself to the ground and a stream of dust enhanced bullets went through the wall. The child soldier heard a strangled cry behind him. He turned around. His eyes widened. A boy in his unit was on his knees, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood and guts the dust rounds had created in him. The boy could only watch, frozen in place simply watching as his comrade bled to death. A series of explosions drove him from his trauma. He looked through the holes in the wall. White fang was getting closer and closer. He seriously wished he had an aura, like the hunters he had heard stories about. He clenched his fist in frustration. If he became a hunter, he would have the power to end this. He looked at the body is of his compatriot. He aimed and fired his rifle. He had not particularly known the boy well, but he was the last of the group that Malik had signed up with, so he felt a certain connection to the boy. Malik fired once more upon seeing the trademark white masks appear within his vision.

But to fulfill his dream, he hsd to survive. He didnt care about the white fang or whatever his side was fighting them for, he just wanted to survive. He ran the out from behind his wall-and immediately got close lined, dropping his rifle. His vision swam for a second before it cleared and he saw the man above him bend down. Then h saw the knife. He reacted quickly the man was positioned directly above him and so he brought his leg up with as much force as possible. The man fell with a rather high pitched scream, dropping the knife in the process. Malik scrambled up and pulled his own the fatigue that he felt from the constant fighting, he jumped at the man. Unfortunately, the white fang soldier recovered enough to stick his foot out and kick. The foot impacted Malik in the gut and he was propelled back, the wind knocked out of him. The two backed off for a second inspecting each other and analyzing their injuries. Malik finally got a hold of himself and started to recall whatever cqc training and tips from some of the nicer veterans that he had licked up. The man lunged with the knife out. Malik reciprocated. Right before clashing, Malik stopped and ducked under the blad before driving his shoulder into his opponents stomachs. The solder recoiled and Malik pressed his advantage home and stuck the knife in between the man's ribs. The child soldier nearly collapsed as the fatigue started to catch up. He didn't have time to rest yet however, as bullets started raising dust around him. He tried to run again but a sludge hammer hit him in the leg. Malik let out a cry or pain as he collapsed onto the ground. He felt blood start to run down his leg from his prone position. He turned his body so he could face the sky and waited for a bullet to take his life. He was mad, an emotion that hadn't touched him in a long time. Dead men did not become hunters.

Then be heard more gunshots, unlike any he had ever heard. Several black clothed individuals looked down at him. The only things he saw were white flowers and the word "SCHNEE" on their uniforms before his vision darkened.

 **Two days later:**

Malik woke up in a hospital room. He heard voices.

"He was the only survivor?"

"Yes sir."

"And you want to recruit him, why?"

"He is a survivor sir, I think he got what it takes, plus he lost everything to the white fang, a perfect candidate I'd I may say so myself.

"Very well."

"Thank you sir." Malik turned his head to the source of the noise. One man was leaving the room while another was turning toward him. The man instantly registered that the boy on the hospital bed was awake.

"How are yeh feeling kid?" Malik just stared at him.

"You took a bullet to the leg but you should be fine." Again, the diminutive boy stared.

"Well I got an offer for you kid. Malik instantly sat up. Something told him his was very important. The man chuckled.

"Finally awake eh? Here is the offer" he took a moment to clear his throat. "I am part of a group of security forces who work for the Schnee Dust Company." He pointed to a Velcro patch on his shoulder which bore a white flower on it. "We can give you three meals a day, living quarters, good pay, clothing, and revenge." The man gave a toothy grin. Revenge? What did revenge have to do with it?

"Boy, the white fang took everything from you, we pretty much just fight the white fang."

Malik finally realized what he did not while he was fighting. The man was right, his parents were dead, but he didn't lament over that. No, he was to focused on surviving. Malik had gone to far with trying to survive to hate the white fang. He had seen both humans and faunus do bad things.

"Under one condition." Malik said, the man looked at him. "I want to be a hunter."

Another toothy grin and the reply "done." He got up, then turned around. "What's your name kid?" Malik was about to answer and then stopped. This was his new life. The small boy that had run around on the battlefield only thinking about survival was dead. Today, the path to becoming a hunter was open and a new person walked it. So when he opened his mouth to answer, a different name came out.

"Sol"

 **DEBRIEFING/REPORT**

 **"He is in sir."**

 **"Do you really think it is a good idea?"**

 **" Yes sir, while he is not particularly exceling at any one subject right now, he has a sort of single minded determinedness that I have never seen before"**

 **"So?"**

 **"He has the potential, also, if I may sir, he will be the perfect body guard for your daughter, Ms. Schnee."**

 **"What makes you say that?"**

 **"They are about the same age sir, plus his age means he can go anywhere she does and raise less suspicion."**

 **"I trust your decision then captain."**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **I decided to get off my ass and write this because you guys are probably hating me for one reason or another (as in hiatus and crap)**

 **So, may continue this, may not, I don't know, I have extreme writer's block and laziness.**


End file.
